


The Education of Dean Winchester.

by MissyJack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJack/pseuds/MissyJack
Summary: Sometimes a pushy bottom needs to be taught a lesson.
Relationships: Dean/Sam
Kudos: 4





	The Education of Dean Winchester.

  
**Title** : The Education of Dean Winchester. 

The internet café was dark, except for the flickering modem lights. It was silent, except for the quiet hum of the air-conditioner. And it was empty, except for the men facing each other across the room. The air in the café felt like it did before a storm, full of electricity and anticipation. Sam had a shotgun aimed squarely at Dean, who was naked from the waist up and appeared to have his hands raised above his head in surrender. On closer inspection, it was clear that Dean had not raised his arms of his own volition. His shoulder muscles stood out in strained, hard definition and the veins along his forearms were thick and raised. If you looked closely you could make out the lengths of electrical cord that wrapped around his wrists and secured around a thick pipe near the ceiling. 

  


The brothers faced each other and both looked as if they had reached this point by agreeing to something not entirely to their liking. Sam’s eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. Dean licked the sweat from his 

  


11:59:57

  


11:59:58

  


11:59:59

  


lips as suddenly, midway between them, pinpricks of light appeared and swirled and spiraled and started to manifest into _godknowswhat_ . Sam shifted the shotgun against his shoulder. 

  
And then nothing happened. The little galaxy of lights disappeared between blinks. 

  


“Huhh” Sam commented as he lowered the gun.

  


“Dude, that was close,” Dean said as he glanced around the room as if still not quite convinced the danger had passed.

  


“Nah” said Sam nonchalantly, “I knew the cyberdemon couldn’t manifest after I changed their invocation programming script”. He looked slightly smug. “And I was pretty sure they’d never notice, thanks to the complete absence of Latin on any computer science curriculum.” 

  
“Saved by the appalling state of higher education,” Dean nodded above him to his bound hands. “Can I get a little help here?”

  


Sam placed the gun on a table and moved to stand in front of his brother. “Asking a bit late aren’t you?”

  


“What do you mean?” 

  


“Why the hell didn’t you call me when you found out there were eight of those techno pagans rather than two?”

  


“Dude, the important thing was for you to rejig the program on the mainframe server thingy. I figured worst that would happen is that they’d leave me here as a happy meal for the iDemon. Which I knew wouldn’t manifest because my talented Latin speaking, geek brother was on its case.” 

  


Sam sighed. “No dice Dean. You didn’t know that. You have issues asking me for help – that’s why you didn’t call me. Is it a big brother thing? You can’t ask your little brother for something in case your ego implodes?”

  


“Sammy,” Dean flashed an impatient smile, “Happy to settle in for session of Dr Phil with you. But can we do it over a few beers with me, you know, not hanging from the ceiling?” He pulled on his restraints for emphasis.

  


“I don’t think so Dean,” Sam moved closer until he was toe to toe with his brother. “I think I need to teach you that you can’t do everything for yourself. And that you need to learn how to ask nicely.”

  
Sam leant in and, with a hand to the back of Dean’s neck, pulled his brother in for a kiss. As they sucked in each other’s breath, their tongues and lips played a familiar overture to their desire. When Sam finally released him, Dean cleared his throat and said huskily, “If we’re going to get into this, let’s take it back to the motel.” 

  
Sam ran his hands lightly over Dean’s chest, which was slick with sweat. “Don’t think so big bro. I think you’ve got a lesson to learn, and I’ve got you right where I want you.” 

  
He unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and then, squatting down in front of him, pulled them down to his ankles. His mouth traced the thin line of hair that ran down Dean’s belly, and he licked the place where it disappeared below the waistband of his shorts. Lowering his mouth, he kissed Dean through black cotton, sucking at his brother’s cock as it swelled beneath the fabric. He caressed with his lips and tongue, and was rewarded by the sound of Dean moaning as his body swayed. Sam pressed his face hard into Dean, mouthing dick and balls until Dean’s shorts were soaked in spit and pre-come.

  


Rising slowly, Sam moved up the length of Dean’s body, wetly speaking of his lust against damp skin. He buried his face in Dean’s armpit, lapping at his sweat and scent, the smell of his brother exciting him. He switched to the other side, pausing to nibble a nipple on the way, and savoured more of the salty moisture. When he was again standing, he ran his hands over Dean’s torso and up each arm. As large as Sam’s hands were, they had no chance of wrapping around those biceps. They moved upwards, gripped thick forearms, encircled Dean’s wrists and then moved down to caress his forearms again. These arms had held Sam each time fire had incinerated his life. Their strength had stopped him falling, stopped him failing, so many times. These hands had saved his life and taught him to love. They could bring him comfort him after nightmares, or bring him to climax like no-one else. 

  


The brothers stood close, their arms entwined above their heads. Sam held his fingers lightly over Dean’s wrists, feeling the pulse of blood which was echoed in his own cock.

  
“Sam,” the word was barely a sound on Dean’s breath. 

  


“Shhh, not yet.” Sam dropped to his knees again and roughly pulled down Dean’s shorts. He took a long lick along Dean’s length, and around the base of his hardening prick until he bobbed down to take Dean’s balls into his mouth. He sucked on them, pulling gently down on the sac. Dean trembled and his knees buckled; if not for the restraints he would not have remained upright. Sam moved to engulf Dean’s shaft, his lips tight around its girth as he sucked the hardness in. His hands grabbed at Dean’s ass, squeezing tight cheeks hard, pulling his brother deeper into his throat. 

  
“Ohh yeah Sam, suck me” Dean moaned.

  


Sam pulled back from Dean’s cock and looked up. “Something you wanted Dean?”

  


“Sammy! Don’t stop, I’m dying here man”.

  


Sam stood and, with a smile at Dean, unbuttoned his own jeans.

  


“Yeah” said Dean appreciatively, “That’s my boy”.

  


Sam moved behind him and wrapped one arm around his brother’s chest, while his other hand held his own cock. His fingers pinched one nipple, and then pulled on the other. Sam drew him closer until Dean felt Sam’s dick hard against his ass. With knees slightly bent, Sam rubbed the head of his cock up and down between Dean’s cheeks. Then he paused, and pressed against the tight muscle of Dean’s asshole. He felt it pucker against him, kissing his cock. Dean pushed back, trying to get Sam inside him, until Sam pulled back out of reach.

  


“Something you can’t do for yourself Dean? Something you want to ask me for?”

  


“dammitsampleasesammyfuckme,” Dean’s words whispered out on his shallow and rapid breath.

  


“C’mon Dean, breath with me,” Sam wrapped both arms around Dean, his chest pressed into Dean’s back, his cock still at the entrance to Dean’s ass. Sam took in deep slow breaths and rocked against Dean until they were breathing together in a steady rhythm.

  


“Ask me Dean,” Sam said, his mouth against Dean’s ear, “Ask me nicely.”

  


“Please, Sam,” Dean’s voice was firmer now, but that only emphasised his pleading. “Fuck me. I need you in me. Please. Sam.”

  


“What exactly do you want Dean?

  
“Your cock in my ass Sam. Fuck me. I’m. Begging. You”

  


Sam closed a fist around Dean. One hand on his brother’s cock and one hand on his own.

  
“You’ll take what you can get Dean” Sam moved back slightly from Dean and started to stroke himself. In front of him, Dean pumped his cock into his brother’s fist and came with a low guttural groan. Sam finished himself off in an arcing spurt that landed wetly on the small of Dean’s back and dribbled down his ass crack. 

  


Sam moved round to face his brother again, and stood licking and sucking Dean’s come from each finger. Dean was almost hanging from the restraints, his head dropped forward. “Fuck you Sam” he said with a half laugh.

  


“I don’t know Dean,” Sam replied, “Let’s get back our room. You never know what might happen if you ask nicely”.  


  



End file.
